Anexo:2ª temporada de La desesperada vida de DJ
Inglés estadounidense|estudio_doblaje = Sensaciones Sónicas|direccion_doblaje = Xóchitl Ugarte|traductor = Alan Prieto|adaptador = Arturo Castañeda|direc_musical = Luis Leonardo Suárez|fecha_grabacion = Abril 2018-Mayo 2019|doblaje_español = Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica|pais = México|origen = Estados Unidos|año_emision = 2018-2019|episodios = 26|predecesor = Primera temporada}}La segunda temporada de La desesperada vida de DJ se estreno, tanto en Estados Unidos como en Latinoamérica, el día 15 de julio de 2018, por el canal de televisión de música estadounidense: Mtv y por el canal de cable para adultos: FuckTv. La temporada se compone de 26 episodios de media hora, que incluye un especial del Día de la Amistad, a diferencia de la primera que se componía de 13. La temporada finalizo el 26 de septiembre de 2019 en Estados Unidos, mientras que en Latinoamérica, el 25 de octubre del mismo año. Producción El doblaje de la temporada comenzó en abril de 2018, dos meses antes de su estreno oficial, tanto en Estados Unidos como en Latinoamérica. Tras el gran éxito que tuvo el doblaje de la primera temporada, Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica decidió continuar el doblaje de esta en Sensaciones Sónicas, con la dirección de Xóchitl Ugarte, la traducción y adaptación de Alan Prieto y Arturo Castañeda y la dirección musical de Luis Leonardo Suárez, manteniéndose a casi el mismo reparto de la temporada anterior. En cuanto a los datos destacables de la temporada, encontramos que: *A partir de esta temporada, Gastón Ayekán, Gianna Adelaine y Miguel Raymundo se integran al reparto para hacer voces adicionales. *También actores como Eduardo Vallejo, José Villanueva, Pablo Feliciento, Sergio Suárez, Fernando de la Laguna, Pascual Meza y Alberto Bernal se integran igualmente para hacer voces adicionales. *Daniel Lacy deja de doblar al matón Dony, debido a que sentía que forzaba mucho su voz para dicho personaje, siendo sustituido por Alberto Bernal. *Desde esta temporada, algunas groserías llegan a ser censuradas con el clásico pitido, pese a que esto no ocurría en la temporada anterior. *También desde esta temporada, se añaden subtitulos forzados a algunos carteles o letreros, que están notoriamente escritos en inglés. Al igual que como sucedió en la novena temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs, esto posiblemente se hizo porque algunos letreros pasaban demasiado rápido, que le es imposible a Salvador Reyes leerlos. *Nuevamente, desde esta temporada, al principio y al final de los episodios, se añade la voz en off de Óscar Flores diciendo: "Doblaje echo en México por Sensaciones Sónicas", el cual salia en las series de Cartoon Network dobladas ahí (desde 2007 hasta 2011) y en las últimas tres temporadas de El Show De Dinosaurs y la última de The Genius Show. Reparto Voces adicionales *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Dulce Guerrero *María Fernanda Morales *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Alejandro Villeli *Juan Cardeño *Jovita Guzmán *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Eduardo Vallejo *José Villanueva *Pablo Feliciento *Sergio Suárez *Fernando de la Laguna *Pascual Meza *Gastón Ayekán *Gianna Adelaine *Miguel Raymundo Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1 - The desperate new beginning of DJ' (El desesperado nuevo comienzo de DJ) Sinopsis: Después de salvar la preparatoria "San Death" de ser demolida, los padres de DJ le mencionan que este será un nuevo comienzo para el. Y si bien ellos no bromean con esta declaración, el nuevo comienzo de DJ en la preparatoria no será tan "sólido" como el cree. Canciones *'Un nuevo comienzo para mi (y para mi, y para mi, y también para mi)' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ), Angel Vilchez (Kevin), Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Ron) y Ricardo Mendoza (Demián) Trivia *Las groserías "Chupa mis huevos" y "Vete a la mierda" fueron censuradas con el pitido de censura. *Cuando DJ entra a la preparatoria "San Death", se lo oye tararear el intro de la serie, mientras que en la versión original, tarareaba una canción de Elvis Presley. 'Episodio #2 - The dark and desperate forest of DJ' (El oscuro y desesperado bosque de DJ) Sinopsis: DJ y sus amigos van a una caminata en solitario al oscuro bosque de la ciudad, el cual se caracteriza por ser un lugar del que nadie sale una vez entra. Pero la desesperación de DJ por no encontrar salida, hará que sea el primero (junto a sus amigos) en poder escapar de el. Canciones *'Es un bosque aterrador' **Interpretada por: Salvador Delgado (Locutor del bosque aterrador) Trivia *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. retoma a Freddy Kruger, después de doblarlo en las tres primeras películas de Pesadilla en la calle del infierno y en el episodio 263 de Condorito. 'Episodio #3 - The strange and desperate friendship of DJ' (La extraña y desesperada amistad de DJ) Sinopsis: Llega el día de la amistad y DJ no sabe que regalarle a sus tres amigos después de las tantas veces que lo han ayudado a sobrevivir de su desesperada vida en "San Death". Sin embargo, esa desesperación desaparecerá cuando sus amigos tampoco saben que regalarle. Canciones *'Mis amigos' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) *'Nuestra amistad' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ), Angel Vilchez (Kevin), Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Ron), Ricardo Mendoza (Demián) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) 'Episodio #4 - The strange DJ pet' (La extraña mascota de DJ) Sinopsis: Al creer que esta un poco solo, los padres de DJ deciden comprarle una mascota para que le haga compañía a el y sus amigos, mientras ellos se van de vacaciones. Sin embargo, DJ pronto sabrá que esa mascota, pese a ser tierna, es mas de lo que aparenta. Trivia *Manuel Campuzano da voz al Cartero en este episodio, curiosamente, ya dio voz a varios de El Show De Dinosaurs. 'Episodio #5 - The overwhelming DJ piracy' (La abrumadora piratería de DJ) Sinopsis: Después de ver una película en el cine y ver como algunas personas la pirateaban filmándola sin autorización, el empieza a cuestionarse si esta bien hacer eso. Para su mala suerte, esto lo terminará desesperando. Trivia *Algunos murmullos de la gente del cine se dejan en inglés. *En este episodio, DJ canta una canción que habla sobre la piratería, la cual por motivos desconocidos, se dejó en inglés, siendo la primera vez que ocurre esto en el doblaje. Posiblemente se debió por problemas de mezcla (como ocurrió con Dinosaurs: Fiesta Prehistórica). 'Episodio #6 - The difficult DJ game' (EL dificultoso juego de DJ) Sinopsis: Cuando sus padres se van al cine y lo dejan a cargo de la casa, DJ llama a sus amigos para que prueben un nuevo juego que el invento donde el objetivo principal es...hacerlo lo mas difícil posible. 'Episodio #7 - The rare DJ programming' (La rara programación de DJ) Sinopsis: Cuando se vuelve a quedar solo en casa, DJ decide ver un poco de televisión para pasar el rato, sin saber lo que esta misma ofrece, lo cual rápidamente lo volverá loco. Trivia *En la escena en la que DJ esta cambiando de canales al azar, por un momento se ve que cambia a un episodio de Las nuevas aventuras de Condorito (con la cual ya había tenido un crossover), que siendo una serie producida en Latinoamérica, tanto en inglés como en español, se oye la voz latina de Angel Vilchez en el personaje titular, pese a que Dee Bradley Baker en inglés pudo retomar el papel. 'Episodio #8 - The strange mystery of DJ' (El extraño misterio de DJ) Sinopsis: Cuando DJ va a otro día de escuela, descubre que el chofer del bus fue lastimado de gravedad durante el camino hacia esta misma. Esto pone en alerta a todos, haciendo que la policía empiece a buscar sospechosos. Y al parecer, DJ estará involucrado en ese misterio, que junto a sus amigos, intentará resolver. Trivia *En una escena del episodio, hay una parodia de Shaggy Rogers, personaje de la franquicia Scooby-Doo, llamada: Rhaggy Sogers, que son las primeras letras de su nombre y apellido invertidas, y fue interpretado al español por el mismísimo Arturo Mercado, quien fuera la voz oficial del personaje desde 1969 hasta 2015, además de ser su voz mas conocida y representativa. **Así mismo, si contamos esta parodia, este episodio marcaría el retorno de Mercado como la voz de dicho personaje, después de doblarlo por última vez en la película Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll de 2015. **Xóchitl Ugarte mencionó a raíz de su cuenta de Facebook que al momento de grabar el episodio, ella no reconoció a la parodia de Shaggy, debido a que su apariencia era casi totalmente distinta, lo que hizo que estuviese a punto de darle el papel a un actor distinto. Sin embargo, cuando reconoció finalmente que el personaje se trataba de una parodia del mismo Shaggy, decidió por llamar nuevamente a Arturo Mercado para doblar esta misma, por respeto a su legado como voz de dicho personaje. 'Episodio #9 - The hurried schedule of DJ' (La apresurada agenda de DJ) Sinopsis: En otro día atareado de escuela, DJ se encuentra entre la basura de su closet una agenda que dicta todo lo que tiene que hacer hoy. Sin embargo, cuando ve que todo lo que tiene que hacer en la agenda es inmediato, tendrá que encontrar la manera de hacer todo lo de la agenda sin que esto arruine su día de escuela. Canciones *'Una agenda debo completar' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ) Trivia *La voz de José Luis Piedra fue alterada digitalmente para el DJ de cinco años. 'Episodio #10 - A football desperate for DJ' (Un fútbol desesperado de DJ) Sinopsis: DJ es invitado al equipo de fútbol americano de San Death que compite contra otro en la tarde. Sin embargo, como DJ es inexperto en el fútbol, esto le traerá problemas. Canciones *'¿Cuando acepte jugar esto?' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) Trivia *En los créditos de doblaje, acreditan a José Antonio Macías como el director de "San Death", pese a que el personaje no aparece en el episodio. *Los gruñidos del equipo rival se dejan en inglés, incluso las palabras entendibles que dicen, aunque posiblemente se hizo así para darles un toque mas "terrorífico y rudo". 'Episodio #11 - The desperate obsession of DJ' (La desesperada obsesión de DJ) Sinopsis: DJ cae en la depresión cuando Janet lo rechaza una vez más, lo que hace que empiece a obsesionarse con ella. Por suerte, sus amigos estarán ahí para ayudarlo, aunque de la manera incorrecta. Canciones *'Contigo yo quiero estar' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) 'Episodio #12 - The unpleasant failure of DJ' (La desagradable falla de DJ) Sinopsis: DJ se queda sin internet en casa, y cuando intenta traerlo de vuelta con un poderoso artefacto de su papá, termina dejando sin internet a toda la ciudad, pagando ahora las consecuencias. Canciones *'El internet se ha ido' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) 'Episodio #13 - The not so scary DJ halloween' (El no tan aterrador halloween de DJ) *''Artículo principal: El no tan aterrador halloween de DJ'' 'Episodio #14 - The desperate and not so white DJ christmas' (La desesperada y no tan blanca navidad de DJ) *''Artículo principal: La desesperada y no tan blanca navidad de DJ'' 'Episodio #15 - Desesperate Slippery' (Desesperadamente escurridizo) *''Artículo principal: Desesperadamente escurridizo'' 'Episodio #16 - The desperate DJ lunch' (El desesperado almuerzo de DJ) Sinopsis: En otro día "desesperado" en la preparatoria, DJ ve que el almuerzo que sus padres hicieron para el, desapareció misteriosamente, lo que lo obligará a estar en otro caso en el que sus amigos lo ayudarán. Canciones *'Un nuevo caso hay que resolver' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ), Angel Vilchez (Kevin), Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Ron) y Ricardo Mendoza (Demián) Trivia *Los gritos de DJ en la preparatoria cuando se altera por el robo de su almuerzo se dejan en inglés. *Al igual que en el episodio "El extraño misterio de DJ" de la misma temporada, en este, aparece una parodia de otro personaje de la conocida franquicia animada de Scooby-Doo, siendo en este caso: Jred Fones, basado en Fred Jones (siendo igualmente el nombre de este con las primeras letras que componen su nombre y apellido invertidos). De la misma manera que en el episodio antes mencionado, pese a tratarse de una parodia, Ricardo Mendoza volvería a doblar al personaje, luego de hacerlo por última vez en la película: Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll de 2015. *Durante la canción Un nuevo caso hay que resolver, Angel Vilchez usa un tono de voz mas agudo para interpretar a Kevin. 'Episodio #17 - The hurried return of the brotherhood of DJ' (El apresurado regreso del hermano de DJ) Sinopsis: DJ recibe una carta de su hermano mayor, que volverá después de una década para visitarlo, lo cual desespera mucho a este. Sus amigos no entienden el porque le desespera tanto el regreso de un ser querido, pero una vez lo conozcan, le darán la razón. Canciones *'El comediante ha llegado' **Interpretada por: Yamil Atala (Sonesh) y Annie Rojas (coros) Trivia *Cuando se anuncia la turbulencia en el avión en el que viajan DJ y su hermano, los gritos de los pasajeros se dejan en inglés. 'Episodio #18 - The desperate flight of DJ' (El desesperado vuelo de DJ) Sinopsis: Continuando con la historia del episodio anterior, DJ va hacia la ciudad natal de su hermano para que regrese y lo ayude a hacer un comediante como el, aunque para eso deba pasar por un vuelo de avión intenso. Canciones *'Viaje en avión' **Interpretada por: Marc Winslow 'Episodio #19 - The hasty maturity of DJ' (La madurez apresurada de DJ) Sinopsis: Hartos de que se desespere todo el tiempo, los padres de DJ le dicen que ya es hora de madurar y darse cuenta que sus "desesperaciones" son solo exageradas. Sin embargo, DJ tomará esto como insulto, que decidirá hacer evidente para que dejen de "decirselo". Canciones *'Madurar' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ) Trivia *Originalmente Marlin Stevan doblaría al DJ "Maduro" del episodio, con un tono de voz bastante grave, pero a último minuto se eligió a Víctor Ugarte. 'Episodio #20 - The desperate beat of DJ' (El desesperado golpe de DJ) Sinopsis: El matón Dony vuelve a desafiar a DJ a una pelea a las afueras de la escuela, lo cual hará que este intente, por primera vez en su vida, darle un golpe en la cara. Canciones *'¿Lo podré golpear?' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ) y Marc Winslow (coros) 'Episodio #21 - The erratic nerves of DJ' (Los nervios erráticos de DJ) Sinopsis: DJ empieza a tener nervios constantes que preocupan a sus padres, haciendo que lo lleven con un especialista en ello, quien lo ayudará a librarse de esos nervios "erráticos". Trivia *Los gritos de DJ cuando los nervios lo atacan se dejan en inglés. 'Episodio #22 - The Desperate School Escape of DJ' (El desesperado escape escolar de DJ) Sinopsis: En otro día en la preparatoria de San Death, DJ se aburre de una de las clases, la cual lo desespera al punto de intentar escapar de la misma, así que gracias a un elaborado plan que tendrá en mano junto a sus amigos, encontrará la manera de hacer su "desesperado escape". Canciones *'Una mosca muerta en mi trasero' **Interpretada por: Luis Alfonso Mendoza (cantante que escucha el conserje) Trivia *Cuando DJ y sus amigos recorren los ductos de ventilación de la escuela y caen por uno de ellos gritando, estos mismos se dejan en inglés. *En la escena en la que Kevin toma unas revistas de chicas atractivas antes de salir de la oficina del director sigilosamente, en la versión original dice: Come with dad, que en el doblaje se adapta y queda como: Esas chiquillas son mías, haciendo su diálogo mas evidente que en inglés. 'Episodio #23 - The absurd challenges of DJ' (El absurdo reto de DJ) Sinopsis: Luego de ver varios retos en internet (en particular protagonizados por gente estúpida), los amigos de DJ lo desafían a que imite uno de esos retos, a lo que el se niega, hasta que al saber lo mucho que ganan los que hacen esos retos, decide hacerlo. Pero la cuestión será hacer "el reto mas absurdo de todos". Canciones *'Retos absurdos' **Interpretada por: Marc Winslow Trivia *La mayoría de los gritos de DJ durante sus intentos de retos se dejan en inglés. *Cuando Ron filma a DJ con su cámara para que haga uno de esos intentos de retos, el dice mexicanamente: "Haz la pose del pajarito". 'Episodio #24 - The sad innocent farewell of DJ' (La triste despedida de la inocencia de DJ) Sinopsis: Cuando le sale su primera erección, DJ se da cuenta que ya esta empezando a madurar, por lo que decide hacer una lista de deseos para despedirse de su "linda inocencia". Canciones *'Adiós inocencia' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) Trivia *En la versión original, cuando DJ conoce a su abuela, ella le dice que tiene "una voz muy familiar", esto se debe porque Caroline Aaron, quien la interpreta en inglés, hace también la voz de la madre del matón Dony. En el doblaje, esto se cambia dado a la diferencia de voz entre ambas personajes, haciendo que en su lugar, DJ diga: "Tienes una voz muy anciana". 'Episodio #25 - The Crazy DJ Space Trip' (El Alocado Viaje de DJ) Sinopsis: DJ va a un viaje familiar para calmar sus "desesperaciones" de día tras día, sin imaginarse que encontrará unas aun mas desesperantes que lo harán tener un viaje de "auto-consciencia". Canciones *'Un cambio voy a pasar' **Interpretada por: Marlin Stevan (DJ) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) Trivia *En la versión original, cuando DJ hace su largo grito al ver a todos los animales salvajes rodeándolo, este suena "agudizadamente" femenino. Esto no se repite en el doblaje, donde Marlin Stevan usa su tono de voz neutral para hacer el grito, haciendo que este sune mas grave. *Esta es la segunda vez que Erica Edwards dobla a una tigresa, siendo la primera con el personaje Tigresa de la franquicia de Dreamworks Animation: Kung Fu Panda. Curiosamente, la tigresa de este episodio tiene una actitud similar a la del personaje de dicha franquicia. 'Episodio #26 - The Desperate DJ Graduation Dance '(El Desesperado Baile de Graduación de DJ) *''Artículo principal: El Desesperado Baile de Graduación de DJ'' Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado